


someday

by farm_lesbian



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farm_lesbian/pseuds/farm_lesbian
Summary: jj and emily talk about what could have been





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my phone at like 1 am 3 months ago but ?? enjoy

"i loved you emily"

"what?"

"i did, i really did. will was just....safer. he was everything that i was supposed to want. a nice, smart man. and then when you told me to go to him...god em what i was supposed to do?"

"all this time i thought that i was just making it up! i mean there were certain moments that i thought for sure really meant something but then you never said anything and then will came into the picture and i just...god why did i have to be so stupid." emily said with despair clouding her voice as it broke.

"it wasn't just you" jj laughed humorlessly. "the timing just wasn't right for us, we both made so many mistakes and even if either of us had said something would we have worked? both of us were-are so screwed up."

"i know jayje but god if we had..."

"it would have been amazing." jj finished for her as they both looked away, picturing the life that could have been.

they paused, lingering in the silence for awhile, afraid of what was to come next for them.

"jj, you said loved me but i need you to know that-"

"i know."

"i'm just a few years too late."

"yeah" jj smiled sadly. "who knows, maybe someday we can..try again. we can make it work. start over completely new."

"yeah. that would be really nice. someday."

"someday."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything in forever so i'd love to hear your thoughts!!


End file.
